1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a single handle mixing valve for kitchen sinks or the like and, particularly, to the type of mixing valves which include in combination an appliance valve and a sanitary valve for domestic use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mixing valves of the present type are known, such as is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,709 which describes, in combination, a mixing valve for domestic use and an appliance assembly. The appliance valve assembly is concentrically mounted within the body of the mixing valve wherein both valve assemblies are connected to a common cold and hot source to supply water to the appliance and for domestic use. Such a valve, while dependable in operation, requires an increased diameter which gives bulkiness to the finished valve assembly.